1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an assembly platform for equipping printed circuit boards with surface mounted components. This equipping procedure is generally known as SMT (surface mounting technology) and utilizes so called SMD (surface mounted devices) components or devices, respectively, which differ from the usual electronic devices or components, respectively, basically in that they comprise no connecting wires, rather they are e.g. equipped with contact caps or lateral projections which are directly mounted or coupled, respectively, to the respective conduit paths.
2. Description of the prior art
The equipping of printed circuit boards by such SMD devices could be made hitherto only by utilizing very extensive apparatuses. Specifically the operator or working place at which the device or components, respectively, were placed onto the printed circuit board were spacially separated from the process areas or rooms in which the final soldering e.g. according to the reflowmethod was made. Corresponding apparatuses including assembly devices for an equipping of printed circuit boards are extremely costly and economical in use mainly in case of a large series production. Because equipment suitable for assembling a single SMD circuit or a short series of SMD circuits for educational, necessary to employ the generally available large scale assembly techniques instead.